Gang violence is not suitable for an heir!
by Riley123Baines
Summary: The modern AU where ASL are literal royalty and also famous gang members with cool street names but nobody ever put two and two together. Meanwhile Garp just wants his grandsons to become wonderful Heirs and not criminals, but as we all know- nobody cares what Garp wants. With Pirates and Revolutionaries as gangs and marines as the police.
1. Chapter 1

Sabo had seen a lot of strange things in his life, but coming back home to find your younger brother with a yellow rubber glove pulled over his head and doing a very poor impression of a chicken whilst your other brother fumed angrily as he gave chase with a table leg... was another level entirely. The room was a mess, with the stupidly long dining table smashed to bits and what was presumably breakfast scattered all over. The mandatory royal servants and maids stood awkwardly around the outside of the room in what was barely concealed amusement and exasperation.

Sabo sighed before making his way over to the closest sane person.

"What did Luffy do?" He asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, his attention still on the display before him. Ace had just vaulted over one chair just to have Luffy throw another at his face. Luffy himself, had by now stopped with the chicken noises and was instead opting for running and screaming pleas for help.

The servant, clearly new, gave a startled yelp- shocked that a royal was actually speaking with him. "Well, erm- Master Luffy dared-"

Sabo held up a hand to stop him. "None of this "Master" Crap. Ok? We're just people, no need to treat us any differently than you would anybody else. Anyway, carry on."

The boy- probably mid-teens. blinked in surprise before relaxing and letting out a small chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Well You see, Luffy dared Ace to steal some of Garp's rice crackers from the pantry. To which ace replied that he'd rather keep his balls attached and caused Luffy to start calling him a chicken." He explained

Sabo snorted, watching as Ace finally tackled Luffy to the floor and starting pulling the glove of his head, taking out some hair in the process.

"Ace got embarrassed, but otherwise stated that he didn't care if he was called a chicken because at least he'd be alive by the end of the day. Then Luffy convinced one of the cleaning staff to give him a glove- Ace lost his cool, and the rest is history."

The blonde royal hoisted himself off the wall and patted the servant on the back. "I'm guessing that your new here considering I don't recognize your face, but already I can tell that your going to be right at home. What's your name?"

The boy straightened up, his pink hair bouncing just above his shoulders and his bangs held up by his out of place headband that didn't suit the uniform, but almost covered the scar on his forehead. "Koby!" He smiled. "I just started working today... Luffy Saved me and my friend from some thugs nearby and when he found out we were living on the streets, he told us he knew where we could stay; he was really pushy about it- and here I am! At the Royal palace! we live here, and work in return- But we still get paid! It's amazing and more than I ever could have asked for." He explained, The story sounding awfully familiar to Sabo, In fact a lot of the workers in the palace share a similar situation. Most were homeless or poverty stricken and some just people that Luffy found "Funny" and were complaining about their shitty jobs or lack of a job.

Koby's Eyes widened in Fear as he realized he'd just been rambling to one of the royal family. "Ah! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to take up so much of your time Mas- Er Sabo." The boy bowed so low that Sabo was worried his glasses would fall off.

"No! It's fine! Like I said before- don't treat us any different." The blonde waved his hand in front of the boy's face to get his attention, and also to get him to stop bowing."I would happily sit and listen to you ramble with no problem, but I think that somebody better stop these two before they bring the building down." He gestured to where his Brothers where full on brawling now. Fists flying and teeth biting and they rolled around the floor- now covered in what used to be breakfast.

Koby nodded and Sabo pulled the pipe off the back of his large black trench coat and flew at his two idiot brothers with fire in his eyes.

The metal made contact with two loud

*WHAM*

*WHAM*

And the Chaos was no more.

Luffy clutched his head with a sour pout whilst ace glared venomously at his blonde brother. Both brunettes sporting matching swelling on their skulls.

"That hurt!" The younger complained. "Sabo! You're supposed to be the nice brother!"

"What the hell was that for you bastard!?" Ace growled accusingly, still nursing his bump.

"I don't know Ace. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you two just demolished _another _table when we only got it replaced last week." He pointed out sarcastically.

**"He started it!" **They yelled childishly at the same time, both pointing and throwing murderous scowls towards each other.

Sabo's eye twitched in frustration as he tightened the grip on his pipe.

"_I don't care who __**started **__it, what's important is that __**I'm **__finishing it_." The two stopped their glaring at the underlying threat and both stood up- immediately settling their differences and helping each other to their feet. Ace Snickered at the sight of Luffy covered in food whilst Luffy did the same.

Sabo cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Besides! Don't you two both have places to be by now? Or do you not know how to read the time?"

"Shit!" Ace's eyes widened as he took in the time, before dashing off to go and get cleaned up rapidly. Calling a quick "Goddammit Luffy!" Over his shoulder.

Luffy on the other hand just tilted his head to the side, face going red from the strain on his brain. "no. Can't think of anywhere I have to be right now..."

A resigning *SMACK* sounded through the room and the boy with the scarred face was now nursing another bump courtesy of one Outlook Sabo who pinched his brothers' ear and dragged him towards the staircase, giving small apologetic bows to the servants as they left. This mess would take a while to tidy and he doesn't envy any of them.

"Seen as you've clearly forgotten," The blonde started, ignoring his fumbling brothers cries of pain as they walked up the humongous staircase. "Today is the meeting between the revolutionaries, The Whitebeards and your straw hats." It's a big deal, and all three of us need to be there for this to work. They can't go ahead with the meeting if they are missing so many key players!" The two stopped in front of one of the master bedrooms. This one was technically to Luffy's, although they usually all just end up piled into one room, depending on who goes bed first. they all just file in afterwards.

Sabo let go of his brothers ear before throwing him into the room and yelling a brief. "You've got ten minutes to clean up and get ready, Then meet me at the back door." He then yelled louder "Same goes for you Ace!"

He was met with a muffled. "Yeah Yeah, I get it! Don't get your panties in a twist." Over the sound of a running shower.

Sabo just rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

Ten minutes later had the three Royal princes stood at the hidden back door and making sure the coast was clear. Revealing their faces as the three princes was a big no no since the day they were born. So that was a bit of a pain, but by now it's almost second nature.

"Ok. So remember. None of us-"

"Yeah, we know. None of us have ever met before. We don't know who each other are in fact we don't even know each others names yadda yadda yadda." Ace droned whilst Sabo glared at the interruption.

Sabo was wearing light blue trousers and a blue waistcoat over a plain white shirt as well as a pure white cravat. His plain black belt matched his black top hat and the blue goggles gave him a steam punk type of vibe. On top of it all is a large black trench coat and a metal pipe strapped to his back.

The revolutionary pulled his black gloves on and stretched his hand experimentally. Taking no notice of the look that Ace was giving him.

"How do you wear so much? Just looking at you is making me sweat." The older raven questioned, only to be ignored.

Ace, as opposed to Sabo, wore _no _shirt, proudly baring the tattoo on his back for the world to see. His purple shorts had an orange belt with the letter A on the buckle. The Orange cowboy hat with a smiling and frowning face along with a string of red beads matched the other string of red beads that hung around his neck.

"Besides surely wearing something so fancy is just begging to draw attention to yourself."

Sabo scoffed at the comment. "And I'm sure that your choice of clothing attracts absolutely no attention." He bit dryly

"I can't wait to meet your guys' friends! Are they nice? Are they funny? Are they cool? AH! Are any of them robots? Man I wish I could meet a real robot. Franky's kinda close but he just makes weapons! AH! I wonder if he could make _himself _into a weapon? WOAH! That would be so cool! But seriously! Do any of your guys' friends shoot beams?! Or do you have a musician? Everybody needs a musician! My musician is AWESOME! Nami hits him a lot though. But she hits Sanji a lot too... And Ussop. And Zoro. and me too. Wow! Nami really likes hitting people.

Luffy was actually dressed quite casually and probably stands out the least clothing wise. He wore a plain, red, button up vest top with short knee length, denim shorts, faded from being worn so often. The straw hat that was hanging from his neck by a string was what stood out the most, the red ribbon complimenting his color scheme.

The shorter brunette shuffled from foot to foot whilst rambling on about five different subjects at once. If Ace and Sabo were lesser big brothers they probably would have let the words go over their heads, but this was Lu and so they paid every attention to every word that was said.

"I can't say the same for Ace, but i'm not telling you anything, It'll all be a surprise for when you finally meet them. Also i have a feeling that Nami is most likely completely justified in he violence. considering you're the leader." Sabo laughed and Ace smirked at the image of his brother getting scolded by his gang as if he's not one of the most dangerous people in Goa right now."

"Same goes for me I'm afraid Lu. You'll just have to suck it up and wait. Also, Please make sure you remember that Straw Hat doesn't know Firefist or Blue so please just be careful and don't mess this up." He knew it was a long shot that he'd hope to get through to the moron but at least he could say he tried.

Luffy Just nodded before he suddenly started patting down his pockets in search of something.

"AH! My phone! I left my phone in my room!" He yelled before starting off towards the hallway, not that he got very far.

Ace held his brother by the scruff of his vest top. "Lu! Quit it! We don't have time, It will take too long to get back to your room from here, the meeting is due to start in about half an hour and we all need to prepare for it dumbass!"

The raven thrashed about in a vain attempt to escape his brothers hold.

"What do you need it for Lu?" Sabo asked as Ace finally let a sullen Luffy go.

"To play games on! duh!" He exclaimed crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

Sabo sighed and Ace groaned but reached into his pocket none the less.

Luffy barely had time to react as the freckled teens phone was tossed at him. Fumbling to catch it, the raven looked towards his older brother who just adjusted his hat and turned towards the door again. "You obviously know the password and pretty much all the games on there are ones that _you _downloaded." He turned around and sent a warning glare at his younger brother as Sabo watched the interaction passively on the side. "But I'm serious Luffy! This is the newest phone out on the market and its stupidly expensive. If you break it, Then i'll break your stupid face."

Luffy beamed before nodding and placing the phone carefully in his shorts pocket to show that he _does _know how to be careful with things, no matter how much stupid grandpa says otherwise.

"Thanks Ace! You're the be- HEY! My face isn't stupid! Yours is stupid! Stupid! Stupid Ace!"

Before the argument could get any further, ace decided the coast clear enough and bolted out the door, laughing all the way.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't think I know you, Sorry." He called over his shoulder in response to Luffy's insult.

Sabo just chuckled and walked out the door himself. "See you later little brother." Ruffling Luffy's hair on the way past He set off in a different direction than his flame headed brother.

"Hey! That's not fair! You guys got a head start!" The remaining prince yelled in frustration before starting on his own route, determined to show his brothers why his Straw-hats are so cool and to prove them wrong by being the first to the meeting.

The race is on.

A/N please leave any kind of feedback this is my first time posting anything on here so please lemme know if its ok?


	2. BEWARE of Flying shoes!

A/N Because obviously in the real world or in the modern AU world, there are no talking skeletons or talking reindeer, Chopper is a young teen, at maybe 12-13. And Brook is the the Brook from before he died. Got it? Shabing Shaboong? you got the dealio? Good. U don't like it? Oh well, deal with it. also everybody else is before the timeskip, So Franky CAN fit through doors and also for plot convenience he has normal arms. How is this plot convenience? I don't know. but it makes it sound like I know what I'm doing... Kinda..?

I don't Own one piece.

Luffy made it to the hideout a short 5 minutes after he and his brothers split off. He came to a halt in front of two looming, rusty warehouse doors which housed some minor graffiti in one specific corner. One example being the "Mosshead is stupid" Comment scrawled lazily in black marker, which had been crossed out with a red pen and now read "Swirly Eyebrows is stupid!"

Luffy pushed his hat onto his head before smiling and pushing the doors open with a resounding *SLAM* to reveal a surprisingly clean and homely space thrust inside the rusty warehouse exterior. The walls were still brick and the floor cold cement, but both were undermined by the variety of brightly colored chairs, beanbags, sofa's, rugs, paintings (Some of which Luffy proudly recalls drawing by himself. Such as the one of the dog, which Zoro stated looked like a Mud pile, but Luffy knew better.)

Before he could truly admire the rest of the decoration, he was forced to dodge out the way of an incoming projectile heading straight for his face.

The shoe flopped harmlessly to the floor behind the royal who stared at it questionably before the second of the pair collided with the back of his head; sending him off balance and falling onto the floor.

"_HEY_! What gives?! That hurt!" He yelled, standing back up and pouting at his attacker.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY _IDEA _WHAT _TIME _IT IS?!" The orange haired girl clenched her fist in anger as she yelled at her idiot leader from across the room.

Luffy blinks before realizing that he's probably a lot later than he originally thought himself to be.

"I'm Sorry! We got into a fight before we left and I was forced to take a shower and clean up! So it wasn't really my fault!"

Nami only growled in frustration at his words. "It _is too_ your fault! You shouldn't have gotten into the fight in- wait." She paused, leaning forward, a curious look in her eye. "'We'?"

Luffy's Eye's widened in shock as he clamped his hands over his mouth as if to force the words back in. But it was too late. "Uh-Oh" He muttered, the sound muffled by his hands.

Everybody in the room was by now watching the situation unfold. Zoro opened one of his eyes languidly in curiosity. Robin marked a page in her book before closing it and placing it on the table beside her. Sanji looked up from where he was busy in the kitchen. Chopper and Ussop looked on from where the former was telling one of his thrilling stories.

"Who's 'We' Lu?" Ussop asked, standing up and walking over to join Nami in staring down their captain for information.

The straw-hatted boy Laughed his "Shishishi" Sheepishly whilst fiddling with his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet. "It's a...secret." He finally says.

Zoro opens his other eye and sits up from the wall and stares at his captain quizzically. "What do you mean 'it's a secret'?" He asks.

Luffy looks down at the floor guiltily. "I'm not allowed to tell you..." He says quietly.

"Whaaaat?!" Ussop gapes, sour that his friend wont tell them.

"Why Not!?" Nami complains.

Luffy bows deeply in apology, as his hat falls off his head and on to the cold floor. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you. I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody. Not even you guys."

Ussop and Nami are left shocked at the determination and honesty in the statement, until they are snapped out of their daze by a hand tenderly placed on each of their shoulder. "I think that, if captain could tell us, then he would. We all have our secrets, it's not right to bully them out of somebody."

Robin smiled gently at the two -who looked away slightly ashamed at the way they had tried to pry information out of their friend- before turning her attention to Luffy who craned his neck from his bowing position and gave one of his giant sunny grins and stood up straight to his full height.

"Thanks Robin! You're a life saver!" He claimed, and she just smiled calmly back at him.

"Anytime Captain." She replies- although, she herself would love to know just who 'We' entailed.

For as long as everybody had known their bubbly friend, it was complicated. Whilst they knew exactly how his mind worked, and everything about his personality. They knew nothing about him home life. They didn't even know his real name! They've just always called him 'Lu' as per his wishes.

Sometimes, with how open and easy to read their captain is, It's easy to forget how much of himself he's keeping secret.

With the situation over, Zoro closed his eyes, whilst Sanji Continued his cooking and everybody went back to doing their own thing. Luffy himself joined in with where Ussop was telling Chopper of the time he once saved a princess from an evil mastermind with only a pencil and a rubber band.

Brook and Franky walked through the door not a minute afterwards. Franky had a bottle of Cola in his hand as Brook walked swinging his cane in circles around his bony wrist. "Yo!" Franky said casually before he spotted Luffy. "Hey Bro! You made it huh? I was starting to think you'd slept in and wouldn't show up."

"Shishishi. Yeah, I was so late that Nami hit me with a shoe! Shishishi."

"Yohohoho. That sounds rather painful, are you ok Captain?" Brook asked in concern, knowing full well how hard their orange haired negotiator can hit.

"Yeah I'm Ok! I can't be taken out by a shoe! Shishishi" He laughed, shoulders shaking in response.

Ussop approached the three with a worried expression. "Hey, Guys... You might want to er-"

Before anybody even had a chance to blink, all four of the boys were on the floor, Swollen bumps forming on their heads and a shoes besides each one.

"YOU TWO! WHERE DID YOU MORONS GO!" Nami yelled in anger again, livid with her fellow gang members' lack of punctuality.

"Well Miss Nami, You see- We-"

*WHAM* another shoe joined the collection

"I don't want to hear it! Get you sorry butts up! We're leaving right now!"

Ussop let his tears fall freely onto the floor. "Why did I get hit too...?"

"Has everybody got everything? Don't forgot your weapons. We never know what could happen." Nami instructed, taking charge once again of this idiotic group.

Everybody checked they had everything as Sanji approached the straw hatted boy with a small lunch box wrapped in a red cloth.

"Here." He said, "I'm not sure if these assholes will have food or not, and if we're there longer than an hour, then I'm willing to place a bet you'll be hungry."

Luffy stared at the box with stars in his eyes and drool dripping down his chin. He reached out and immediately unwrapped the box, revealing a perfectly made meal, unsurprising from the straw-hats cook. Luffy Reached inside to grab the first thing he saw, before his hand was slapped away.

"Oi!" Sanji snapped. "Don't eat it now! The point is to save it for later!"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically before wrapping the box back up- albeit messier than before- "Thanks Sanji!" He beamed before running off to catch up with the rest who had already started the walk to the meeting place.

Sanji stared at the bubbly moron from the back before taking a drag of his cigarette and sighing with the knowledge that Luffy had absolutely no intention of waiting to eat the food, and that there would be none left by the time they even made it to the meeting.

He chuckled to himself at the predictability and started walking-trying to imagine how this meeting would play out with their captain the way he is.

One thing's for sure, This meeting will be interesting to say the least.


End file.
